


Don't miss me

by biaswangjackson



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, It's basically Mark missing Jackson, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biaswangjackson/pseuds/biaswangjackson
Summary: Jackson just makes them complete. He makeshimfeel complete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first time I ever post about GOT7 and I hope it's good. My best friend insisted on making me post it so... I hope you guys like it!

You sigh contently as you let yourself fall onto the couch.   
The whole group seems at ease ever since Jackson came back. You look over at him, fidgeting and moving around like an overly excited puppy. That small thought makes you smile. You suppose that's why they call him "Wang puppy." 

"You're smiling again. And you're doing it in a corner by yourself, please stop you'll scare the children." Jinyoung walks towards you, a smirk on his face when you roll your eyes and grin. He sits by your side while crossing his legs and follows your line of vision. "He seems fine, doesn't he?" He tips his chin towards Jackson who's busy trying to distract Bambam from his eye problem by making him try on a variety of shades.

"Mmm. For now." You stop smiling and release a heavy sigh. Although Jackson may be fine now, he tends to push himself. Even though the doctors gave him the green light to continue his activities, Jackson doesn't know when too much is _too much_. You're hoping that after his mom's visit, she knocked some sense into him. 

"Don't be so negative. We'll take care of him. Everyone is watching him closely, if they see the slightest falter on his heath, they'll take action." He gestures towards Jaebum who, although smiling at Jackson's antics, keeps an eye on his small gestures. Youngjae keeps bringing him water and discreetly places it in his hand. Yugyeom, who is currently laughing at some terrible pointy shades Bambam has on, keeps checking his watch, no doubt checking the time Jackson needs to take his medication. Even now, they're taking care of him in their own way.

"Hyung! Enough with these silly things, let's go eat!" Bambam says to Jackson who is now wearing the ugly shades. He pulls them off and frowns.

"Bam, we ate before we came, besides I don't think they have anything-"

"Nonsense! We've been here for hours, we should eat something. I think we packed fruit, granola and yogurt somewhere..." Bambam looks over at Jinyoung who gestures over at a table with some fruit bowls and yogurt. 

"Be careful, Bam-ah. The stylist noonas will be angry if you get yogurt on your outfit." Jinyoung says sternly as Bambam pulls Jackson by the wrist towards the table filled with light snacks.

"This looks good but is the the honey natural or is it artificially cultivated? You know the stuff in the store is really bad for you, they use that fake sugary substitute that causes heart problems." Jackson pushes the honey in the bowl around with a spoon, face pulled into a grimace.

Jinyoung and Jaebum sigh as Jackson continues to talk bad about the store bought honey while Youngjae ruffles around the bags you brought searching for the natural honey you were sure to pack for this exact reason. 

"Jackson hyung, don't worry about that! We brought this especially for you! Mark hyung kept bringing it up saying you'd probably prefer your own natural honey." Youngjae waves the small container in his hand as Jackson looks over towards you. Your face feels warm and you avert your gaze from Jackson.

"Really? I guess Mark was the only one actually paying attention to me when I said this store bought mess was toxic!" He begins to go off about the benefits of organic food while munching on the fruit he's filled his plate with, stopping at moments to collect his breath.

Mark smiles at the scene around him; Yugyeom and Bambam poking fun at Jackson while he laughs his high pitched laugh that pulls a laugh of your own out. It comes out of you with ease, so effortless, just like it always does when Jackson's around.

The laugh that flows from your lips makes the rest of the boys laugh as well and it's like he was never gone. People sometimes make fun of your group; saying that, without Jackson, your group dynamic is all over the place. It isn't true; without him you're a group of hardworking boys trying to succeed. With Jackson, you're still that group, but, you also have harmony and everything feels natural. No forced laughter, no exaggerated smiles or awkward silence.   
It's how it's supposed to be.

"No! Mark hyung tells the joke better, you were terrible!" Bambam points at you, snapping you out of your thoughts making you look at him with a confused expression. Jackson turns to look at you with a pout and you roll your eyes not even knowing why he's pouting at you. “Hyung tell the joke, you tell it much better than Jackson hyung!” Bambam pouts and you laugh when Jackson frowns.

"No Bambam, Jackson just doesn't understand the joke, that's all." You say between laughs. On Bambam’s insistence, you explain the joke once again, _the correct way_ making the boys explode in laughter, including Jackson.

"Mark, comedian expert. I think I've just been dethroned!" Jackson clutches his chest dramatically and you giggle at his expression. He looks over at you and begins to make his way towards your side. He flops down by your side and you smile when he rests his head on your shoulder. You lean your head on his and sigh, closing your eyes. "Want to know a secret?" he says in almost a whisper.

"Jackson, I already know of your hoard of tiny pins fans make. I found the bag last week, remember?" You giggle when he groans at the memory.

"Not that! Ugh remind me to hide that better when we get back..." he hides his face in the crook of your neck. His breath is warm and it tickles your skin. You turn your head and nuzzle your face into his hair. "My secret, Mark..." he says sleepy and you blow on his ear making him giggle.

"You can't fall asleep, Gaga. We have the rehearsal in a few moments." You tell him but make no move to stand.

"Shh, listen Mark. My secret!" He whisper shouts and you laugh once again. You've been laughing too much today.

"Tell me your secret, Jackson." You say as you play with his fingers. He grabs a hold of your hand and begins to thumb wrestle with you.

"I missed you guys." He says when you pin his thumb down with your own. He tries to get out of under your grasp but ends up groaning and conceding.

"I win," you say with a smile, "and that's not a secret. I would miss the members too." You continue to play around until he pins your thumb down. 

"No, that wasn't the secret." He presses down while you wiggle your thumb out of his hold with no success. "The secret is... I missed you the most." He smiles when you manage to pin his thumb down once more. His words slowly being processed in your mind. 

"Oh." Your face feels hot, you're sure it also looks red from the look Jackson is giving you. He closes his eyes and gives you one of those smiles that makes your heart clench. "I missed you as well." You manage to mumble out, feeling your heart race when he entwines your hands together.

"Don't miss me again." He whispers before kissing your temple and once again, making your face heat up. You look at him with wide eyes but are incapable of forming words. Instead, you smile shyly and squeeze his hand trying to express your feelings with that one hand squeeze. Of course you missed him, you miss him each time he leaves for his own schedule, when he's missing a group recording for his own personal recordings... how could you not? He's your best friend and the person you've most relied on since arriving to JYPE. 

You open your mouth to convey your feelings but are cut off by Jaebum who calls you over to the stage to start the second half of rehearsal.   
Jackson stands up and pulls you forward towards the stage exit, lining up behind Youngjae and Bambam who are talking about something they saw on their SNS.

Jackson immediately begins to chat up the rest of the members and you all fall into a similar pattern you've lived for the past years; everyone chats and you listen with a smile on your face.   
Before you walk out to the stage, you grip Jackson's hand and pull him offside.

"Jacks, don't ever get sick." You tell him before kissing his cheek and quickly walking away, with red ears and face feeling warm.

"I'll try only for you, Markiepooh!" He shouts back, making the other members, including staff, laugh making you cover your face in embarrassment. Embarrassed or not, you smile brightly feeling energized and ready to start. With him here now, everything feels better. You feel _complete_.


End file.
